In commercial container filling or packaging operations, the containers typically are moved by a conveying system at very high rates of speed. Copious amounts of aqueous dilute lubricant solutions (usually based on fatty acid amines) are typically applied to the conveyor or containers using spray or pumping equipment. These lubricant solutions permit high-speed operation of the conveyor and limit marring of the containers or labels, but also have some disadvantages. For example, aqueous conveyor lubricants based on fatty amines typically contain ingredients that can react with spilled carbonated beverages or other food or liquid components to form solid deposits. Formation of such deposits on a conveyor can change the lubricity of the conveyor and require shutdown to permit cleanup. Some aqueous conveyor lubricants are incompatible with thermoplastic beverage containers made of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and other plastics, and can cause environmental stress cracking (crazing and cracking that occurs when the plastic polymer is under tension) in plastic containers. Dilute aqueous lubricants typically require use of large amounts of water on the conveying line, which must then be disposed of or recycled, and which causes an unduly wet environment near the conveyor line. Moreover, some aqueous lubricants can promote the growth of microbes.